


NSFW Comm 01: Sweet Peril

by KneecapRock



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock
Summary: A woman visits an odd cake shop, and is transformed into baked goods. Will she be eaten?Content warning: unwilling transformation and voreThis is an NSFW story
Kudos: 8





	NSFW Comm 01: Sweet Peril

Commission 01: Sweet Peril

“You’ve made a terrible mistake.” A seductive voice echoed through the kitchen.

Appearing from the darkness, a woman in a cute, floral apron approached Emma.

“N-no! I haven’t-! Er, I was just-” Emma struggled to find an excuse as to why she was in the baker’s kitchen.

“I’ll give you the choice of what you become… if you cooperate, that is!” Emma had heard of this shop, and its head baker Maya. And she knew its secret.

The bakery was renowned locally for its fantastic baked goods, and got more demand than they could supply. So Maya decided to get… creative. She hadn’t the resources or space for more ovens, and her supplier of ingredients was at capacity. So Maya made a deal with the devil to make more food. The devil granted her the power to turn other people into baked goods, but only people; that’s just the kind of chaos the devil sowed.

Emma knew not how Maya was able to do it, but she discovered her secret nonetheless. Now, the two were face to face, and on Maya’s turf.

“I’m not going to become anything for you,” Emma declared. “There are dozens of people here! You can’t possibly get away with this!”

“Well, since you’re not going to make this easy…” Maya raised her hand, a magical flame igniting in her palm. And as soon as it had come, it was gone. “You’ll make a fine serving for the party, love!”

Emma started to run for it. She had no idea what that flame was but had no intention of finding out! But now the door seemed pretty big, and her legs had slowed down. She felt a little light headed as she realised she was now at a standstill.

“Woph haphenninf?” She tried to speak, but something was in her mouth. Something… sweet? Definitely soft.

“It’s far too late, darling. Scream if you must, but know it won’t help you,” Maya smirked.

Emma’s mouth was now undoubtedly stuffed full of cake. The door was getting larger and larger - no, EVERYTHING was. Or maybe she was getting smaller. ‘Why am I so sluggish?’ Emma thought. ‘Why is this… oh no. NO. NO IS SHE TURNING ME INTO-’

Slowly, she lowered her head to look down on herself. Her legs were fused together! Her skin didn’t look like skin anymore, it looked like cake.

“MMMM! MMMMMMM! MM MM MMMM!” Only soft muffling could be heard now. And then, silence. She lost the ability to move and speak as the final transformations were taking place.

Emma’s shoes became a tiny silver platter, her clothes crinkled as they gracefully reformed into a wrapper, her entire body compressing into a muffin shape, and her hair becoming the icing on top. Emma was now a cupcake!

“You sweet thing, thinking you could stop me.” Maya picked the tray and cupcake up off the ground and looked at her, a wicked grin streaking across her face. “You’re missing something important though.” The demonic baker placed Emma on a table and turned to her confectionary tools.

‘What’s she doing!? Oh no, this is bad…’

Maya returned with a bag of pink icing. She tenderly squeezed a blob directly on top of Emma, but the blob was a peculiar shape. An oddly familiar shape…

“Viola! I hope you like titties, because now you are one! Ah ha ha ha ha!” Maya laughed.

‘Wh-what!?’ Emma was somehow able to observe herself, despite having no eyes. Indeed, she was decorated to look just like a boob! ‘But! But I’m not-! This is-!’ She was stunned.

“Hmm, still not quite finished though. You’re going straight to the top,” Maya said, glancing to the pyramid of boob cupcakes on a trolley.

Emma sat in silence - not as if she had a choice in the matter. Thoughts were racing through her head: ‘There’s no way I can be eaten… I don’t want to be someone’s snack! This is all just a nightmare, it has to be…’

Before she even knew it, the baker was looming, something in her hand. Were they… birthday candles?

“Alright sweety, get ready! Be a dear and open wide, hmm? Ha ha ha!”

She then took a candle and gently held it on Emma’s soft surface, just barely touching her icing. she felt a gentle poke, as if someone was about to…! Emma surely would have blushed if she could. Time barely felt like it was passing. Maya slowly sunk the twisty, waxy candle into Emma. Deeper and deeper… It felt so… good! The candle was leaving a hole in her soft interior. A soft hole, filled with a hard stick. Rubbing up against her spongey insides, the candle tenderly sank deeper into Emma.

‘Oh, what are you… Ah! What is this!? I feel it inside me!’

Before Emma could process the sensations swelling inside her, Maya already had another candle hovering over her.

‘M-more!? I’m not a snack OR a party decoration!’ Emma cried out, but to no avail.

The second candle followed much quicker than the first, leaving two holes full of candle.

‘Am I being d-double penetrated!? Oh god, this is too much!’ Emma thought, before seeing the third candle approaching her. Soon, she had three candles jutting out of her in a triangle arrangement.

“This is for being a meddlesome little brat,” Maya sneered, placing a finger on the tip of each candle. She then slowly pushed all three down further into the cupcake, giggling as she did so.

‘Deeper!? They’re going d-deeper!? Every orifice… full… so deep…’ Emma began to lose herself in the oddly pleasurable sensations. ‘I’ve n-never gotten this much action before! Th-they’re still sinking deeper… I always wanted a few candles in j-just the right place…’ But she snapped herself out of it. ‘No! No, I can’t do this! I’m not a real cupcake!’

“I know how you must be feeling, dear, and let me assure you that you’ve felt nothing yet!” Maya was still grinning wildly as she oh-so-carefully picked the Emma-cupcake up and placed her atop the pyramid of boob cupcakes. “Oh come now, darling. Do you know how many people would kill to sit on a mountain of tits? Consider yourself lucky and understand what a great honour I’ve granted you!”

She was talking as if she knew just what Emma was thinking, but she was certain she couldn’t hear her. Just how many people has she done this to? Had it become this routine to her, turning poor unfortunate souls into mere sweets and treats? Apparently so…

With one final wink, Maya turned tail and left out the kitchen door. Now, Emma was all alone, atop her pile of cupcake boobs, in a massive kitchen filled with pastry-loaded trolleys. How many ravenous guests were waiting just outside, waiting to dig in on mountains of snacks?

‘Do I even stand a chance? Oh no… they’re going to clean plates, aren’t they! I’ll be nothing but crumbs by day’s end! This can’t be happening… I just have to pinch my cheek, right?’

…

‘Oh, yeah… no cheeks, and no fingers…’

Before long, a horde of waiters scampered into the kitchen and began hurriedly rolling trolleys out to the reception hall. One by one, the trolleys vanished, leaving a progressively emptier kitchen for Emma to brood in.

‘M-maybe they won’t take my trolley… maybe I’ll be safe? Yeah, there’s no way that Maya person is this sadistic. I bet she’ll be back any moment now, camera crew behind her and everything, ready to shout “GOTCHYA!” Yeah! That’s definitely it!’

Just as she thought those words, a waiter marched right up to the cupcake trolley and pulled out a match. They struck the matchbox, and swiftly lit the three candles firmly planted in Emma. The waiter threw the match in the sink, and before she knew it, she and her pile of boobs were out in the open, surrounded by dozens of partygoers.

The scene was too loud and chaotic for the poor cupcake to follow. But soon enough, a woman dressed in a luxurious, sparkling violet dress appeared right in front of the trolley. The crowd sang happy birthday, and the woman blew out the candles lodged in Emma.

But a miracle occurred! The puff of air was strong enough not only to extinguish the flames, but topple Emma off the top of the pile! She landed at the rear end of the trolley, now sitting between the pyramid of other cupcakes and the wall by which the trolley was parked.

‘OH thank GOD!’ Emma sighed internally. ‘I’m safe! I thought I’d be the first to go!’

But of course, “safe” was relative. The stack quickly de-stacked itself as guest after insatiable guest plucked another titty cupcake away and for themselves. The shield protecting Emma was shrinking, and fast!

‘M-maybe I’m not out of the woods just yet…’

With nothing but crowd-watching to keep her nerves calm, the lil’ cuppy cake looked around. One person with golden hair held two cupcakes to their chest, as if they were their own boobs. Someone in front of them leaned in and licked the pink frosting from one of them as the golden haired person moaned theatrically.

‘These people are awfully horny… maybe they just want to play with me, and not actually eat-’ But she spoke too soon. The second person lunged their face into the pair of cakey boobs. More cupcake was stuck on their face than there was left in the wrappers… Did such a fate await Emma?

The golden haired person seductively wrapped their arms around the messy one who motorboated the cupcakes, and leaned in for a kiss. No, not just a kiss; they licked a chunk of crumbly cake and gooey icing from the other’s cheek.

Emma decided to stop people watching, and just try to wait everything out. Obviously, witnessing all the potential means of her own demise was not helping her stay calm. Yet still more cupcakes vanished before her.

Ten. Ten other cupcakes left.

Nine. ‘Oh no. Oh god no they keep coming.’

Eight.

Seven.

Six Five Four. ‘Oi! She took three! Get back here you greedy little-!’

Three. ‘No.’

Two. ‘No, no please, no!’

One. ‘No! Go away! Please!’

Finally, Emma was the last remaining cupcake. All alone, no longer hidden.

Emma glanced from left to right anxiously, trying to spot anyone who would approach it.

‘That woman…’ Emma noticed. ‘The one in that shimmering dress… Oh no, she’s coming this way! I’M NOT TASTY! SPARE ME!’

Of course, the woman in violet could hear absolutely none of Emma’s desperate pleas. So she scooped the little treat up in her hand, and immediately plucked the candles out from Emma.

‘H-hey! Who said you could do that!’

Each candle took some crumbs and icing along with it on its way out, leaving sad, unfilled holes.

‘Put them back! Those were mine! ...huh? Why do I even care about that!? I mean, they were pretty tight and snug… Filling up my holes perfectly… wasn’t so bad… No, NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!?’

Next, the woman tugged on Emma’s wrapper and carefully began peeling it off her. Emma was stunned; it was like she was being undressed! Once her wrapper was entirely removed, she felt so… naked. The woman was eying up the fresh cupcake in her hand with anticipation in her eyes. Emma felt the air on the lower part of her cakey body now. It was such a strange sensation… she could feel neither heat nor cold, pain nor pleasure. She just… felt. She felt her flat underside resting on the palm of the woman’s soft hand. The woman spent a moment staring at her, a smile appearing on her face.

‘Is she going to eat me!? Why is she waiting? M-maybe, maybe she just wants to look at me! Yeah! She’ll place me back down any moment now, then I’ll be fine! Yeah! Nobody will want to eat a cupcake that’s been unwrapped and touched by someone else!’ Emma dearly hoped she’d be right.

Now, she noticed something running down her side. Was Emma… sweating? She was definitely nervous enough to be sweating, but cupcakes don’t sweat. She looked at herself - as much as a cupcake can, at least - and found it was her frosting beginning to melt!

‘Oh… Oh no, I’m… This feels so strange! I f-feel like I’m l-leaking… why am I so turned on right now, I’m not supposed to be melting!’ A drip of icing fell off her muffin top and onto the woman’s hand. ‘Nnnng! Oh god, why was that so hot!? Is the heat getting to me? It reminds me of when I was baking in that nice, cozy oven… Mmm, surrounded by a nice, cozy wrapper blanketing me… M-my dough rising! Nnng, filling out my wrapper! L-letting my dough grow to fit in my wrapper just right… Then, after cooling… the icing spewing onto me… oh! Nnng! Having my baker’s cream all over me!~ That felt so… wait… WAIT! I was never baked! Wh-what’s happening to me? my thoughts are… they’re turning into cupcake as well! No! No, please! I need to change back before I have naught but sweet, cakey thoughts!’

Emma had again lost herself in warm thoughts, but now she was back to reality - and to panicking.

‘Wait, what’s- AAAAGH! NO, PLEASE,’ Emma cried to herself in horror as she realised how close she was to the woman’s open mouth. But nothing she thought stopped the woman, who gently nibbled a corner off the airy pastry’s muffin-top. ‘Aah, AAAGH, YOU’RE EATING ME, STOP IT! I’M NOT TASTY! ...am I?’ A brief thought whirred through her mind; ‘why do I care about being tasty!? Do I actually WANT to be tasty!?’ But the thought quickly vanished, as Emma had more pressing concerns.

“Attention please!” A familiar voice rang out. It was Maya! “I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves! And, of course, I hope our snacks have whet your appetites! But now, our specialties are almost ready! Save your appetites, because you won’t want to miss out on our sweetest treat, mmm hmm hmm!”

At that, the woman shadily hid Emma back on the tray, pretending she had never taken a taste for herself.

‘OH. MY. GOD.’ Emma thought silently. ‘I was on the brink, there.’

Before long, waiters rushed out from behind the scenes and began wheeling near-empty trolleys of sweets back to the kitchen. And soon enough, Emma was back where she started.

“My my, you are a resilient one! Or just lucky.” Maya was back. Once more, the two were alone in the kitchen together. “Well you just hit the jackpot honey, because I have something very special for you now!” Maya inspected the nibbled, crumbled, and slightly smooshed cupcake before her. “Someone chewed you up and spat you out. Poor thing. Prepare yourself, though, because I’m not through with you that easily…”

Another flame sprung forth from her hand, and disappeared just as it had before.

Emma could already tell she was changing again. She was growing, but she was still cakey. Her holes filled back up with cake, and her nibble marks disappeared.

‘A full cake!? Y-you just want to see me split up and fed to them all, don’t you! You heartless monster! I… I don’t know if I can handle that experience over again once, let alone for each slice! HAVE MERCY! I’LL BAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT!’

But something felt odd. She wasn’t growing proportionally. Emma felt… lumpy? No, not lumpy. She was still smooth. With each passing second, Emma was being reshaped into what must be the strangest cake she had ever seen. Her shape was familiar…

‘OH.’ She wanted to scream. ‘I’M A CAKE SHAPED LIKE A P-PUSSY!?’

That was a correct assumption. Her form finished, and now, she was a cake in the shape and size of a person’s midsection - from the waist down to upper thighs.

“Well? What did you expect from an erotic bakery, love? This is what you wanted, right? You’re a pussy, soft and sweet and ready to be eaten out! No need for thanks, dear, it was nothing really.”

‘NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!’

“You lucked out big time, yeah? I saw you make friends with a certain someone out there. Turns out, she wanted a pussy cake. An anatomically correct one. Of her own pussy.”

‘Eep!’

“So you have the honours of being her pussy! Ah ha ha ha ha!” Maya laughed in her evil laugh again. “But you’re lacking some important final touches. Don’t worry, though, I’m great at touching~” Her voice ended in an erotic inflection.

‘EEEEEP!’

Maya pulled out a bag of Swedish berries candies, eying Emma up. “You’re going to love this, sweety!” She gingerly placed a Sweedish berry just above Emma’s labia, and instantly, Emma was flooded with sensations.

‘P-PLEASURE!? I CAN FEEL PLEASURE AGAIN!?’

“I hope you like your new clitty, honey, ‘cuz this’ll be the best part!”

‘AAHH, WHA-WHAT!? HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!? I- AAAAAAAAAHH~’

Maya had begun applying pressure to the cake’s gummy clit, slowly easing it deeper into the soft cake with circular finger motions. The whole cake slightly wobbled as the baker teased her victim, until finally only the tippy top of the candy was poking out of the cake’s airy mass.

‘What is she doing to me!? Why-why!? She’s making me… want? This? I… want to be a clitty cake? I want to be… No! No she’s changing my mind! Stop this, stop messing with me! Let me go…’

Before she knew it, a confectionary brush was sweeping across her sweet, puffy pussy lips.

‘Ah- AHHH! B-but this is accomplishing nothing! -AH! You’re just m-making me suffer! Stop it, I’m not a toy, I’m too sweet for that! Ok, think other thoughts, think other thoughts!’ But all she could imagine, other than a tasty, cakey demise, was being between that woman’s legs… under her tight violet dress… Maybe she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Maybe, Emma would be able to see her sexy, curvy legs strut from place to place. Maybe… Maybe, she’d slip away so she could slip something up her dress and have a little fun… ‘Damnit! Why can’t I stop th-thinking about this!?’ But still, her mind raced. What if the woman had a girlfriend, just waiting for the main party to end and their private party to begin? Imagine how fantastic it would be if they walked out into the parking lot, past midnight, after everyone had left, and got into the back seat of a car together… Perhaps the woman would open up her legs… allow her girlfriend to slowly approach… pull her dress over her girlfriend’s head as she had her pussy eaten out… as Emma was eaten out… ‘My lips! Please, kiss my lips! They’re already so wet…’ After a makeout session, what if the woman’s girlfriend pulled back, giving just enough view to see a bulge growing under her leggings… What if she had a perfect, erect cock waiting to stuff Emma just right… ‘Mmmmmnnng! N-need! I need! P-please! Fill me-’

“The best is still ahead, love~” Maya cooed, interrupting Emma. “I bet you feel a bit lightheaded, being such a spongy confection. Well, don’t worry sweetie, I have just the thing, ah ha ha ha ha!”

Emma did have to admit, her labia were feeling extra smooth now after that bit of brushing… But what more could this absurd day possibly have in store for her?

‘A… an icing bag? Oh no, I’m not getting another nipple am I!? No, of course not… This is supposed to be a recreation of someone’s actual body. So what could she…?’

“Mmm, this is the fun part, darling!” Maya pulled out a strange looking tool, and connected it to the bag full of icing, or whatever it was.

‘NO. NO THAT’S-’

“A custom dildo, perfect for injecting custard fillings into nice, sweet places~” Maya was absolutely beaming now, obviously getting too much satisfaction from all this.

‘Y-YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS! Why would a bakery even HAVE one of those!? Even if it is an erotic one… Y-you’re just mocking me now…’

“Ah ha ha ha ha! My my, how about we open up your legs a little, shall we darling?” Another flame burst from Maya’s hand.

‘Another transformation!? Huh!?’ But Emma wasn’t transformed; not this time. She realised she was slowly and subtly being reshaped such that her legs spread outwards and her slit opened wider. ‘But this is-!? You can’t be serious!’

“Much better. I hope you’re hungry darling, because I’m about to fill you up!”

Emma felt so prone… So helpless to stop Maya from putting her smooth, hard dildo inside her! ‘Oh god, why cake! Why did this have to happen to me as a cake! Anything but cake! P-please!’

Gently pushing its way inside, the confectionary dildo kept delving deeper and deeper into the powerless cake that used to be Emma. It slid in so easily…

‘AH-! TH-THIS IS- AH! -SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE CANDLES! OH- OH- OH MY G-GOD!’

Emma was too preoccupied to notice Maya flick a switch on the dildo, turning on its vibrating functionality.

‘WHAT!?’ Emma was quite startled, but that just meant the pleasure hit that much harder. ‘I-it’s vibrating a-and p-pulsing… inside me!? It’s pulsing… oh god, oh god it’s throbbing! WHY IS IT THROBBING!? And ah-! Wh-why does it feel so gooooOOOOOOOOOD!? EEP!!’

Another surprise; Maya was rubbing her finger over Emma’s little clitty now, complimenting the throbbing and thrusting of the dildo inside her.

‘T-TOO MUCH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! I CAN’T TAKE IT! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME- MAKE M-ME-!?’ Emma was building up to a climax like she had never had before. ‘Nnng, CREAM ME!’

At that, Maya began spurting wave after wave of custard into the cake, filling up her many tiny air pockets, soaking into Emma’s delicate insides. She pinched her gummy clitoris to the rhythm of each pulse. Overwhelmed, Emma orgasmed harder than any cake had ever orgasmed before, savouring the sensation of the gooey filling sploshing into her.

‘OH GOD, OH GOD, AAAAHH!’ Emma was actually glad nobody could hear her now, since her moans would surely be audible to the guests despite being in another room. “Ohhh… Ohhh… Ahhh… Oh my god…’

Maya slowly pulled her dildo out of Emma, allowing a blob of creamy white custard to spurt out from between her fat lips.

“All finished darling~” Maya chimed. “Now for your big reveal! See you soon, love!”

Still sluggishly oozing cream, Emma was encased on her platter in a round, shiny silver lid. It was pitch dark, impossible for her to see even herself. Suddenly her sticky custard filling started wobbling within as the trolley she was on began to move. Sounds were muffled, but Emma could hear the party continuing outside her metallic confines. So many people… Even if most of them had filled up on snacks by now, the cake knew she had no hope of escape this time. She wasn’t just a cupcake anymore, this time she was the main course.

“Alright everyone!” Emma could tell that Maya was standing right next to her trolley as she was making her announcement. “I’ve got something extra special waiting patiently here, and I’ll let the birthday lady do the honours of revealing it!”

‘Th-this can’t be it! Not already! B-but I only just got full… I n-need to stay full like this f-for just a bit longer… please…’ But before she knew it, the lid was lifted and Emma was exposed for all to see. ‘N-no! Don’t look at me! I’m n-naked! I’m her sweet pussy, you can’t look at me! Aaaaa this is t-too embarrassing! I’m still l-leaking, cover me up! Oh god, I wish I was at least in a smooth pair of fondant panties… P-panties… Please! At least let me hide in someone’s panties...’

A glimmer reflected off the knife hovering above her. The creamed, cushy pussy cake had again lost herself in her worries, finding that she had missed the preamble and was already at the moment of truth. Lights flashed from cameras in the crowd, and finally…

*Slice*

The knife’s blade was hidden within her now. A puff of cummy custard erupted from the slice wound, all over her side and onto the table.

‘N-no! NO! STOP, MY CUM! IT’S MINE! PUT IT BACK! Oh g-god, I feel like I’m emptying out already… But I just got full! This isn’t f-fair! I was finally whole… a whole hole… I want to go back to the kitchen with Maya again… Maybe she can fix this… and give me a n-nice pair of panties to shove myself into… Maybe then I’ll be put on display in a nice, cozy, warm display case… be a good cake for baker… Good… Cake? I’m a c-cake? N-NO, NO I’M HAVING MORE CAKEY THOUGHTS, NONO, PLEASE HELP ME, TURN ME BACK!’

*Slice*

‘WHA-!? NO, NO IT’S GONE! I CAN’T FEEL THAT ANYMORE, I CAN’T FEEL THAT SLICE! THAT’S MY BODY, YOU CAN’T TAKE IT! DON’T EAT MEEE!’

It could do nothing but watch in horror as the gorgeous woman set a slice of herself on a plate, next to a fork and scoop of ice cream. The violet dressed woman handed the knife back to Maya, who gave an evil grin as she began cutting more slices for the other guests.

*Slice*

Emma winced as the woman took her first bite. ‘She really is eating me!? Th-this isn’t a joke!?’

*Slice*

The woman took another bite. And another.

*Slice*

“This is exquisite!” The woman told Maya. “I hope there will be leftovers for me to take home!”

“Oh don’t you worry, I’ll make sure this sweetheart doesn’t completely disappear~” Maya giggled, and continued slicing.

*Slice. Slice. Slice*

Epilogue

'Urgh… where am I?' Emma thought to herself. She couldn't see. She could barely remember a thing. Had she passed out? Could cakes even pass out to begin with?

'Cakes… cake? Am I a…? Am I still…?' Emma’s head rang as she got to her feet. “Wait, huh?” She spoke. “I’m… am I back to normal?”

Stumbling to her feet, Emma leaned on the shiny stainless steel countertop as she got her bearings.

“Legs? Check. Arms? Check. Head? Check. Torso? Check.” Emma listed. “Phew… I gotta get the hell out of-”

“Not so fast, darling.”

“N-NO, YOU-”

“You had quite the night last night. But you’re not done yet. Not until I say so.” Maya was still teasing, but her once-playful tone was now sounded a tad more serious. “I don’t know how you reversed my spell, but I don’t appreciate it. Not one bit.”

Emma bolted to the door, but it was no use - the damned thing was locked.

“I told you, love. We’re not done here.”

Frantically shaking the door, Emma panicked as she heard Maya’s poised, confident footsteps clacking on the tile floor, slowly moving closer and closer. Finally, she resigned and turned to face the demonic baker.

“Wh-what!? Now you’re going to KILL me!?” Emma spat, immediately noticing the large knife in Maya’s hand.

“Oh, no. Don’t be silly, I would never stoop to murder,” Maya sneered.

“But you’d have me as someone’s snack!? Is that not murder to you!? That’s a bloody death sentence is what that is!”

Maya was about a foot from Emma, who was now at another countertop, subtly searching for anything useful to help her escape. “I merely took creative license over your appearance and material composition! It’s not my fault if some clueless fool nibbled away at you a little~”

“Get to the point then. Why the knife?”

“Oh I think you already know why.” Maya once more let her smug grin stretch across her face. Turning to her right, she picked up a box of matchsticks and slid it open, revealing the matches inside. “Just a hollow box, yeah?” She tapped it to demonstrate the hard, hollow sound it made, then set it back on a counter. “Now watch this!”

Slowly slicing into the box, the knife slid through as if it were cutting butter. But it wasn’t a normal cut - the box had turned to cake! With another cut, Maya pulled a slice out from the matchstick box-shaped cake.

“Th-the cursed cake knife!?” Emma was visibly shaking. In shock, she half-collapsed on the counter ahead of her.

“Yep,” Maya said, turning back to her captive, “and I’m going to have a taste of you myself!”

Just as she said those words, Maya sliced Emma’s hand clean off! Emma raised her arm to her face, staring at a cut wound full of cake.

“N-N-N-N… AAAAAAAGH,” her shriek was purely out of shock; cakes couldn’t feel pain, after all.

In a matter of moments, Emma’s entire body halted in place as the cakey curse spread throughout. A look of horror was frozen on her face, set as if it had been sculpted that way by Maya’s own hand.

‘No! Not again! I’M NOT A CAAAKE!’

As the life-sized, human-shaped cake panicked, Maya picked up the severed hand from the countertop and inched it closer to her mouth.

‘My hand! That’s my hand! Don’t put it there!’ Emma mentally screamed, but it was in vain.

“Well well, sweetheart! You smell sweet as sugar! And is that… cinnamon? Mmm, I must admit that I have a sweet tooth, and I just… can’t… help myself…” Maya slid the hand’s index finger into her mouth as if it were a lolly, then bit it clean off. “Mmm! Scrumptious!” The baker said with a full mouth. “The old saying really is true. Tastes of cinnamon, spice, and everything nice!~”


End file.
